November 1st
by Flightglow32
Summary: Petunia finds Harry on her doorstep.


She woke with a bad feeling in her stomach .

Something really bad had happened she just knew it.

She got up and rushed to Dudley's room and breathes a sigh of relief when she sees he is okay. These mini heart attacks she has about his well being are fairly common at least three times a day. The birth was awful. She nearly died. But even worse than that was he did. The worst five seconds of her life. They got his heart going though. He's so strong now. It wasn't the doctors that made that possible though. Vernon could never know the truth of their sons 'miraculous ' recovery. The doctors said there was nothing they could do her baby would always be ill and she couldn't have another. The damage was too great.

Her sister. She has no idea how she found out.

Twenty four hours after Dudley was born her sister was there. It felt like a cruel joke. Her baby the only one she could have was sick and dying and her perfect sister turns up swollen with her own child. "Is he going to be okay?" She asked the first words spoken since their parents funeral just over two years before. They'd died by magic. Petunia blamed Lily. So did Lily. She couldn't say the words. She shook her head. "Can magic save him?"

"Maybe can I try"

"Yes save my baby" her sister took out her wand and waved it over him several times. "He needs a potion. I'll need to bring it tomorrow night "

"Go get it now"

"I have to make it. I won't rush it. I'm not supposed to be out. James will kill me if he finds out. If he does I'll send someone else with the potion but he'll have it tomorrow night"

"Can you fix me?"

She couldn't help asking

"what's wrong?"

"I can't have anymore children. Can you fix me too"

She waved her wand over me and shook her head. "I'm sorry there's nothing I can do"

She'd known she couldn't even before she tried. She still couldn't help but be angry. She wasn't really angry at her but she was there and it was easier.

"Get out. Take your magic with you. It helps no one. Your poisonous Lily. Everything around you withers and dies" last thing she saw of her sister was bright green eyes full of tears. She felt even worse the next night. That Potter boy came. He gave Dudley the potion from Lily. He said I didn't deserve a sister as good and kind as Lily. He came so she wouldn't have to. After giving Dudley the potion he left without a word. The next morning the doctors came to see Dudley. They started running test after test. They didn't say why. She thought maybe he was worse. That whatever that boy brought had poisoned her son. It hadn't. Dudley was in prefect health. He shouldn't have been. The doctors couldn't work it out. "Just like magic" one of them said. If only they knew. Vernon suspected but he never asked. She thinks he doesn't want to know. She tries not to think about her sister too often. Anger, guilt and pride are a too powerful combination to allow her to pick up the phone. She misses her. She hates her. She envies her. She fears her. It's easier this way. Pretending she doesn't exist she can ignore the ache in her heart. One day. One day she'll ring her sister or go to their cottage. She'll say she's sorry. Lily will forgive her. After all they are the only family they have.

Day breaks through the window of her sons room waking the small child. She puts her sister back to the back of her mind.

It wasn't until she was making her way to the front door to put out the milk bottles that her sense of unease returned. Something was wrong. Something was different. She opened the door and screamed. The bundle on her doorstep screamed back. There was a baby on her doorstep. She bent down slowly and opened the wrappings. First thing that caught her eye was the eyes. Bright green. Her eyes. Filled with tears. A memory hits her. She pushes it away. The scar draws her eye next. Angry red. Like lightning. On his forehead. Black hair. Then she notices the warmth surrounding him. Magic. She knows now. She can't avoid it. Lily's son is on her doorstep. She picks up the bundle and carries it inside. Then she sees the letter. It confirms what she knew when she saw those eyes. What she felt this morning. Her sister, the last of their family, is dead. She is numb. She can't see the letters anymore. They're important she knows this. Dumbledore. She remembers that name. She's angry again. Why did he just leave him? Why didn't he knock? Will we take him he asks of course we'll take him. Vernon won't like it. Vernon. She'll have to tell him. About Dudley. About Lily. He'll make a fuss. She best wake him. She makes her way to the bottom of the stairs. "Vernon" she shouts much less calmly than she intended. To her great surprise he appears at the top of the stairs in seconds "what is it Petunia? What's happened?"

"My sister." She chokes "my sister is dead" and then she collapses to the floor. Sobbing. Dead. Her sister. The last of her family. No not the last. Harry. She has to tell Vernon. Dudley starts to cry in the kitchen. Cries also come from the living room. Her husband changes colour "her boy?"

She only nods. Vernon pushes past her to stare down at the child. "Will it be like her?"

"I think so"

"I won't have him here. He's dangerous"

"He stays Vernon"

"No Petunia. Those people never did anything for us"

"They did. Dudley he's alive because of my sister"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dudley was dying Vernon remember when he was born. Lily she came to me that first night. The second night her husband gave Dudley a potion. By morning he was fine. Not just still alive but completely healthy. Lily saved our son. Now we take care of hers"

"I don't like this. I don't care what she did"

"If the boy leaves then so do I. Dudley will come with me too. Make your choice Vernon"

"This is blackmail"

"I will not abandon Lily's child when she saved mine. I can't do that. The boy stays or we leave"

"Fine he stays but I have conditions. We don't spend money on him. No presents nothing more than he NEEDS and he'll sleep in the cupboard under the stairs. He won't be using space we need then."

"Really Vernon is that necessary?"

"We'll stamp it out of him. All it needs is a firm hand then all that nastiness can be avoided"

"Very well"

"Just remember she's the reason you have no parents and it shouldn't be a problem. Besides it really is best for the boy. We can make him a normal child. He'll be a useful member of society when we've finished with him. Your sister cured our son we'll cure hers"

She accepts that reasoning. Of course this is what is best for the boy. That's what she tells herself. Every time she ignores his cries. Every time she shuts him in the cupboard. Every time he misses a meal. Every Christmas that she doesn't buy a gift for him. Every birthday they ignore. It's for the best. If her parents had done this for Lily they'd still be alive. Her sister would still be her best friend. This needs to be the way. She ignores the blatant signs of magic. It's working of course it's working. Then the letters start to arrive.


End file.
